


Day's End

by Ulalume



Category: SWTOR/Guild Wars 2
Genre: M/M, Other, Sylvari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough headcanon about how the sylvari Nikyri and Gerain interact at the end of a typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> Nikyri and Gerain are Guild Wars 2 versions of original characters in Star Wars: The Old Republic.

Nikyri looked up from his book at the soft sound of the gate opening. He stretched forward to peer around the corner and called out a greeting.

Gerain walked into view, smiling tiredly at the bespectacled sylvari, his pleasure at seeing his lover not quite masking his exhaustion. He hung his armor near the door and padded across the grass to their bower, stopping to give Nikyri a quick kiss before he continued on to the waterfall. He returned to their bed, toweling off water, and settled next to Nikyri, laying his damp head against the man's shoulder. Nikyri smiled and placed his glasses on the ledge above them, then slid his arms around Gerain, sighing happily as their fronds entwined and they relaxed against each other. Nikyri kissed Gerain's leafy hair, giggling as a raindrop clung to his nose. Gerain reached up and wiped the drop off, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Did the meeting go well?" Nikyri pulled himself away from the kiss, reaching up to turn off the faefire lamp, letting the bower settle into dim luminescence.

"As usual, that prickly Vespertine had to disagree with everything. I wish he didn't always have to play devil's advocate. He's actually quite thorough, but it's hard to see that for all his sharp thorns." Gerain sighed, running his hand lightly over Nikyri's arm, fingers gently tracing the ridges running across the man's shoulders. "Eventually, he saw reason, but a lot of time and energy was expended."

Gerain looked back up at Nikyri, his smile nearly chasing away the look of exhaustion.

"All I could think about was coming home to be with you." Gerain snuggled in closer, kissing Nikyri's chin. "Being with you always refreshes me." He yawned, belatedly covering his mouth. Nikyri laughed softly, his hand gently stroking Gerain's neck, then shoulders, feeling the man's tension release under his touch.

They kissed again, lips yielding and pliant against each other's, sap running in synchronized pulses through their bodies. Nikyri pulled Gerain in closer as their scents perfumed the air, heavy and sweet, but ended the kiss with reluctance.

"You need to rest for the debates tomorrow." The blue sylvari smiled, stroking the other man's face. "Sleep, Nutmeg. There will be time enough after the important decisions are made." Nikyri's smile widened and his glow flashed brightly for a moment. "Or maybe in the morning."

"When these meetings are done, we're not leaving this bed." Gerain threatened with a chuckle.

"You promise?" Nikyri hugged Gerain tightly.

"I promise, Pepper."

"Then make sure those meetings end early!" Nikyri laughed, and kissed Gerain's nose, then settled down into the rushes with a contented sigh. "Now sleep!"


End file.
